Dirty Little Secret
by Lovelife05
Summary: That awkward moment when your stuck in a hallway with you soon to be brother-in-law. What happens when Bella and Jasper are the only one's in the house and emotions are running high. Series of ONE-SHOTS.
1. Some very intense emotions

**A/N: Well guys this is my first attempt in writting a lemon. its probably terrible. There might be some mistakes let me know if you find any and i'll correct them. Let me know what you think and if i should stick to not writing lemons in my stories. Thanks.**

**- Lauren x**

* * *

Dirty Little Secret

I couldn't help staring; he was stood there with his blonde curls clinging to his beautiful face and his golden eyes boring into mine. My eyes flicked to his perfectly toned chest and I ached to lick each drop of water off.

_Stop that! He's your fiancés brother and you best friend's husband that's just wrong._

Even with those thoughts, my eyes drifted lower down his magnificent body and I couldn't help but wonder what was under that towel, more specifically how big. I dragged my eyes and thoughts from the towel and looked back to Jaspers face. He was smirking, smug fucking bastard. I could feel my cheeks heat up and fuck it was awkward. I wanted to look away from his gaze but I couldn't seem to stop gazing into those fucking eyes. I couldn't seem to form words.

_Great make a fucking fool of yourself._

I mentally shook myself and realized while I was having my inner rant and staring at him, probably with drool dripping from my mouth he had moved towards me and was stood right in front of me. I could feel a fait brush of his towel, he was stood that close, and I looked up as he bent his head down towards my ear.

"I'm feeling some very intense emotions from you darlin" he drawled.

I gulped and tried not to dwell on the 'darlin' comment. I tried to speak but I couldn't choke anything out, I couldn't even make an embarrassing sound. Nope, it was like my mouth had become a fucking desert.

"I just, erm, just, erm"

I was practically panting, he was so close I could smell his honey shampoo and fell his breath tickling my ear. God, I wanted him. He knew it, but I didn't care if he could feel my want. It was wrong; he was my son to be brother-in-law. I loved Edward but right at this moment I just wanted him to screw the living daylights out of me.

"I know what you want" his southern drawl sent waves of need and want through my body.

His hand travelled over my cheek and slipped down my neck. His teeth leaving little nips over my pulse while his hand travelled gently down my arm and back up my side, a small whimper escaped my lips when his hands brushed the sides of my breasts. I load moan that would have put porn-stars to shame erupted from my mouth when he took hold of my nipple, I could feel it straining against my bra and I was certain my panties were soaked.

"It's lucky they're all out hunting darling, I've always wanted you not just for blood but for this."

His other hand reached for my shirt and slowly lifted it up and off, his hand went back to playing with my nipple while his other hand travelled to my jeans and he lightly stroked the skin below my belly button. Painfully slow he undid the button. My hands gripped the top of his muscled arms to keep me balanced. I needed him in me and he was teasing me

"Please Jazz"

"Yes Ma'am"

His fingers hooked into my panties and pulled them down, I shuffled out of them. I could feel his teeth scraping against my neck as his hand slowly started to rub my clit and gently tug on my hair.

"I'll be your first Bells, I'm sure pussy boy will want the pleasure of that"

"I want you, all of you now Jasper"

"Take it off then"

I lowered my hands to his towel and started to unravel it as his arms snaked around my back and unhooked my bra, running his fingers over my skin as he took it off, sending Goosebumps across my breasts and arms.

"Should we go to the bedroom lil darling?"

I simply nodded, I couldn't talk. My voice to seem to have left me and all I could concentrate on was the wetness between my legs. This felt so right, every time Edward and I got to this stage I would get too nervous or embarrassed and back out but with Jazz it felt right, he lead me to the bed and lightly pushed me down. His head dropping to my breasts and he took my left nipple between his teeth and started gently tugging I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. His fingers found my clit again and he started to massage. I thrust my hips into his fingers needing more friction, he looked up into my face with a smirk and watched as he slipped his finger into me I gasped and pushed forward. He let out a small laugh at my reaction and slipped another finger in. He started moving faster and deeper. My fingers wound themselves into his hair, I was close and I was about to give it up when he stopped. A sigh of annoyance left my lips as he moved to position himself at my entrance.

"This is going to hurt baby"

I gulped and nodded knowing he saw trust and love in my eyes. I buried my face in his neck as he slowly entered me inch by inch. Tears sprung to my eyes and I bit his shoulder to stop my whimpers of pain. He spoke reassuring words and soon the pain turned to pleasure. He pulled out and slammed back into me

"Oh baby harder please"

"Of course little lady"

I could feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach but tried to hold it of as much as I could. I lost control when he slammed into me with more force and my orgasm hit me hard with me screaming how much I love him and moaning, lost in ecstasy at the same time Jasper screamed my name as he emptied himself in me.

* * *

I lay with my head on Jaspers chest while he was running his long fingers through my hair. I was content, he had been my first and it was one of the happiness moments in my life but I just had to ruin it.

"We shouldn't have done that"

"Hmm, I know but it felt right"

"It was right"

"I always knew we we're meant for each other Bella, your mine, not pussy boys"

"What about Alice? And what if Edward reads your mind and sees's us? What do we tell them?

"I'll shield myself from him and this could be our dirty little secret my love"


	2. We're in public

**A/N: I know I said this was a one shot but someone said i should continue it, so when this idea popped into my head i just had to write it. Let me know what Y'all think of it ;) Thanks to everyone who reviewed,Fav and followed the last chapter, I love you all. I own nothing of Twilight. **

Dirty Little Secret: Shopping Trip

I signed in defeat as Alice dragged me to the door of her yellow Porsche. It had been three weeks since the incident with Jasper and every time I wasn't being suffocated by Edward or mauled by the family, I was with Jasper. We robbed as much time as we could and no one got suspicious, we avoided being all together at the same time. Of course that all changed when Alice decided she would take me shopping but it got worse she asked Jazz and Edward to come too. So here I am sitting in the backseat of the Porsche with my fingers entwined with my fiancés, my soon to be sister and brother in laws, oh and don't forget I'm fucking said brother in law, this was going to be an extremely long day. I caught Jazz's eyes in the mirror; he was thing the exact same thing.

The drive to Port Angeles seemed to drag. Alice was droning on about which shops we would go to and what she would buy me, and after five minutes I zoned out. I was feeling extremely uncomfortable being sat so close to Edward while Jazz was just in the front. Jasper must have sensed my discomfort; I felt a wave of calm roll over me. I felt a soft kiss be placed on my cheek; I tried not to cringe and sent a small smile to Edward. I met Jaspers eyes again and saw sympathy and understanding there, this day was going to be torture and we both knew it.

For the past four hours Alice had dragged me from shop to shop and I was frankly getting pissed off with the constant 'Bella these would look so cute on you' and 'oh Bella you would look stunning in this.' I couldn't take much more of it. I couldn't stand Alice's constant talking and Edward with his possessive touching. The only thing that was keeping me calm was the warm feeling of love Jasper was sending me.

"Are we done yet Alice?"

"No, I still need to buy Edward some new shirts all his look the same"

"But my feet hurt and I'm hungry"

"Well Jazz will go with you for food and I'll go fix Edwards clothes."

I felt Jaspers eyes on my back and my throat suddenly felt dry. I realized she was staring at me waiting for an answer.

"Err, yeah sure. Whatever."

I tried not to sound too eager about being alone with Jazz but excitement was bubbling up inside me. With a final wave Alice and Edward walked away. We waited five agonizing minutes to make sure they were out of hearing range.

"Are they-"

Suddenly Jaspers lips were on mine. I felt my back hit the wall as my arms wound around his neck, my fingers curling in his hair pulling him closer to me. I parted my lips giving him entrance and his tongued battled with mine until I surrendered. With a small sigh I broke from the kiss.

"Jazz were in public, they might see us"

I could barely keep focus on my words as Jasper trailed hot kisses down my neck.

"Then where should we go darlin'?"

"Anywhere were we won't be seen"

He quickly glanced around his eyes stopping on a dress shop, I watched him with confusion as he nodded to himself then dropped his head back to my neck, continuing trailing kisses and little nips up and down.

"Maybe you should go try some dresses on"

He lifted his mouth from my neck and was looking at me. I was genuinely confused, why did he want me to go try on clothes when we could be doing something much more fun?

"Come on lil lady"

He stepped away; I frowned instantly missing his warm embrace. He caught my wrist and gently dragged me to the dress shop he had been eyeing before. He pulled me into the shop and grabbed the first dress he saw and pulled me to the dressing rooms at the back of the store.

"Jazz what are you doing?"

"Just trust me Bells"

He walked up to the girl who was stood at the desk next to the changing rooms. Jazz turned to me and gave me a cocky grin and a sly wink. He turned to the woman and flashed his dazzling smile that could make any girl wet their panties instantly. When he spoke his voice was thick with his southern accent.

"Well hello there Ma'am, I'm just going to help my little sister try this dress on, no one else will be using these rooms will they?"

The woman just stood there awe-struck, I swear there was slight dribble falling from the corner of her mouth, and she seemed to shake herself.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir we don't allow that"

"Please just for me"

I could see her resistance failing. She looked him up and down licking her lips.

"Just this once sir and please let me know if YOU need any assistance"

"Thank you ma'am"

She walked away swaying her hips. Jasper pulled me into the furthest cubicle and pulled the curtains tightly shut.

"Little fucking whore, did you see the way she looked at you?"

"No need to be jealous my love, you're all I want."

He hung the dress up then turned and pulled me to him.

"Is this private enough for you angel?"

"Yes but what if they hear us?"

"Then you'll just have to be quite baby"

He pulled me closer to him and started to kiss me long and slow, the kiss soon heated up and turned into raw passion. His lips once again left my mouth and started their journey down my neck this time he didn't stop when he hit the top of my blouse he carried on and gently nipped my collarbone. His hands left my waist as he unbuttoned my blouse, his mouth following the trail of his hands. He slipped the blouse of my shoulders, his moth making its way back up my stomach leaving my skin scorching from his kisses. He reached my shoulder and with his teeth pulled down the strap to my hot pink lacy bra, he kissed across me chest and done the same to my other strap. His hands had wondered down my sides and grabbed my ass, his hands made their way around to the front of my jeans and in one fluid motion he had them unbuttoned and pushed them down my legs urging me to step out of them. While leaving one hand on my ass his other hand wrapped around my thigh and hitched it up around his waist.

"Wrap you other one around me"

I quickly obeyed and wrapped my other leg around his waist his hands drifted from my ass up my back to my bra he unclipped it and I shrugged it off. His head bent to my chest and he gently licked my left nipple ripping a loud moan from me.

"Hush Angel of else we'll be kicked out"

I clamped my lips together as he continued his assault on my nipple, tugging and biting then gently sucking just to bit it again. He swapped nipples doing exactly the same to my other one. Once he was finished with my nipples I dragged his head back up to mine and our lips met in a passionate kiss. My hands trailed down his chest, I reached the hem of his shirt and ripped it off. My hands continued to his jeans and I fumbled to unbutton them, while still kissing me he put his own hands over mine and assisted in taking his jeans off, he quickly stepped out of them, commando as always. His fingers gently caressed my stomach as his hands trialed down to the edged of my panties. He carried on and dipped a finger inside of me.

"Always so wet for me." He drawled.

I moaned at his sweet voice, my hands gripping his honey blonde curls. I arched my back as he ran his finger up my clitoris. He suddenly ripped my panties off, and dipped his finger into my entrance; I had to bury my face in his shoulder to stop from moaning. He added another finger and picked up his speed, with each thrust of his finger he sucked on my nipple. I could feel my orgasm building up, I was about to let go when he removed his fingers from me, I looked up and whined he simply smiled at me and dropped my legs to the floor once he knew I was stable he dropped to his knees in front of me. I watched him as he nudged my legs open and placed a kiss on my inner thigh, he looked up and me and gave me a sweet grin before he darted between my legs attacking my clitoris with his tongue, my head lolled back against the wall and I felt my legs wobble. He had his hands placed on my thighs to keep me standing, I could feel myself building up again, and he attacked my entrance with his tongue using fast and animalistic thrusts. I soon felt my orgasm and I was coming all over his mouth and he lapped all my juices. I felt him stand up in front of me; I opened my eyes, my legs felt like jelly. I was about to get on my knees when he stopped me.

"It's me who is ravishing you Angel."

"Bu-"

"No buts Darlin"

In a swift movement he had me in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist again. He positioned himself at my entrance and with one fast thrust was inside of me, he didn't start of slow, No, he went fast and furious. I moaned and dropped my head to his shoulder again trying to quiet my moans. He pumped me hard and fast and I met him with each thrust, yet I wanted more.

"Oh God Jazz deeper. Please!"

He grunted and pulled me more to him, I had to stop myself from screaming his name when he picked up the tempo and pounded me harder. His moth was working and my nipples once again and I pulled at his hair which was drenched in sweat. His lips met mine in a desperate plea for him to be in every inch of me. I moaned into his mouth, my nails dragging against his back. He buried his head into my breasts to hide a moan when I bit him hard on the shoulder. I couldn't help the string of moans that escaped my mouth. Jasper seemed to be losing it himself as he half whisper half screamed.

"Oh baby, Fuck yeah!"

"Fuck yes Bella!"

His nails digging in my ass while pounding me with force only a vampire could and him moaning my name set me off and I came furiously all over his cock, screaming his name. It was the longest and hardest orgasm I had and I was still coming when Jasper unloaded himself in me, shouting just as loud. When both our orgasms calmed we were both panting and covered in sweat, he had his head in-between my breasts and mine was buried in his hair. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"Fuck I love you Bella Swan!"

"I love you too, Jasper Hale!"

"We better go before they come back"

"Mmmm, I'd rather stay here with you"

"So would I Angel."

He gently let me down and we quickly got dressed, Him laughing at me when I realized I'd have to go the rest of the trip without underwear.

"I'm still hungry you know"

"Of course Angel, especially after that"

I let out a giggle as we made our way out of the changing rooms; I glanced back at the room. I would always remember that room as the room were Jasper Hale fucked me against a wall.


	3. You're a Bastard

**AN: Well guys I'm back. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I don't think it's as good as the previous chapters but that's just me. I've been really busy with exams and my uncles wedding. I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry for any mistakes, i did type it up extremely quick. Enjoy.**

**~Lovelife xx**

* * *

'Bella love you can't just go running onto the Res, they could hurt you'

She sighed, for the last half an hour she had been trying to convince him to let her go see Jacob but he had to be adamant about them being to dangerous. She was starting to lose her patience, he didn't have to right to tell her what to do. Se was sick of being pushed around and being told what to do.

'Edward please he's my best friend, he needs me'

'Honey, he could lose control and hurt you possibly even kill you'

Bella took step back, trying to distance herself form him. She had been about to leave from the kitchen door when he appeared outside it. Now she had stepped around the table so he couldn't find a way to touch her, she was to pissed for that.

She lost it.

'You have no right to talk about danger and control. Remember the first time we kissed? Yeah, you lost control. He's a wolf so what you're. .Vampire. Both of you are supernatural! Both of you could kill me! but i trust you both. Jake has never give me a reason not to trust him, unlike you. You can't control my fucking life Edward you just can't okay! I spent the last 17 years looking out for my self and I don't suddenly need you. To be honest I've been safer with the wolves than I have with you!'

She took his momentary shock to step around him and head once again for the door. She yanked her wrist out of his way as he tried to grab her. Her voice took on a cold edge.

' . . !'

For the first time in their entire relationship he stumbled back and let her go. He couldn't follow to the Res and risk breaking the treaty, so he simply made his way to her room and waited for her to return.

* * *

It was a pretty idiotic move to be honest, walking through the woods alone when it was getting dark. Yeah not such a good idea. Se didn't go to the Res, she'd been too angry and that would make Jake angry and well you know what happens when Jake gets pissed. She hated fighting with Edward but he was being a dick. He was a vampire God-dammit, what makes him any better than Jake? A few tears leak from her eyes, form the outside people would see weak little Bella crying again. No, these were tears of anger an frustration.

She was too wrapped up in with her inner ranting that she didn't notice the dark shadow leaning against a tree up in front of her. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see the worried look in his eyes. She was too wrapped up in her fucking god dammed thoughts that she screamed and jumped when she heard the strong accent fill the silence.

'Lil ladies shouldn't be out alone at this time of night'

'Holy shit Jasper you fucking scared me!'

'Wow, lil darling, I've never heard you swear. Such profanities do not sound right coming from that delicate mouth of yours'

To say she got distracted would be an understatement. The sex God that was Jasper Hale was stood not 10 feet away from her and was talking about her delicate mouth, if only she had it wrapped around him, making him moan and groan with pleasure.

'Bella! Bella!'

'Huh What?'

'You spaced out on me there Angel. Must have been thinking of something tasty'

'W-why would you say that?'

'You licked your lips 15 times'

'Oh,erm yeah'

She was aware of the distance between them that suddenly got smaller, he was a breath away from her.

'Jasper. I-erm-don't'

'You can't help what you want'

Suddenly his lips were on hers, surprisingly soft, they moved together.

Slight parting.

And he's dominating her mouth. Tongues fighting in a war she won't win. His hands running up and down her sides, raising goosebumps as he lingers over her hips. Automatically her arms wind around his strong neck pulling him closer. He continues his assault on her mouth as his hands snakes into her jeans.

One stroke.

Is all it takes for her to gasp and melt into his touch.

'Tell me darling, has he ever touched you like this?'

She couldn't stop the moan that erupted from her mouth as Jasper continued his slow torturous fingers rubbing up and down her clitoris.

'Answer me darling'

She dropped her head to his shoulder, her moans now muffled. She didn't reply, she couldn't. The pleasure running through her system turned all coherent thoughts she had to goo. She was to busy panting at the euphoric felling of Jasper's skilled fingers. He growled slightly in her ear and gave her clitoris a light pinch causing her to yelp. He's hand stilled and he pulled away from her. She whined at the lose of contact, her body aching for release.

'Jazzz'

'You didn't answer me sweetheart'

She groaned, rubbing her thighs together trying to create some kind of friction, she was abruptly stopped when Jasper flashed to his knees in front of her, gripping her thighs, stopping her movements. He looked up at her, lust filling his eyes.

'Say it' he whispers seductively.

He ran his nose across the strip of flesh that was exposed just above her jeans.

'Say it'

She couldn't fight the desire any longer.

'No, no he doesn't. God Jazz I want you!'

He smirked wickedly up at her and in one quick motion had her sprawled out on the cold, dirty floor. He had her jeans and underwear of in a second.

'Jazz, wh-'

Her speech was cut of as a girly squeal escaped her mouth when he lifted her legs over his shoulders and dived into her. She withered and squirmed across the ground as he licked and nipped at her clitoris.

'So wet for me baby'

Se laced her fingers through his honey blonde hair and groaned while he dived deeper into her sopping folds. His nose brushing against her pubic hair as he deeply licked the full length of her sex. When she could feel her orgasm building and when she thought the pleasure couldn't get any better, he thrust two long slim fingers into her hole and began pumping her ferociously, never removing his mouth from her folds.

Se gripped the ground as he curled,scissored and sucked her. The euphoria of the moment finally over whelmed her as she came. She came hard over his fingers and his mouth latched onto her sucking and lapping up everything she had. Her breathing harsh and her hands still fisted in the dirt. he trailed his tongue up her body, placing a delicate kiss between her clothed breasts. He continued trailing kisses up her neck and jawline until he reached her lips. He placed his still wet fingers on her lips, exploring her mouth with his fingers so she could taste her own come.

He removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth, she could taste her come on his lips as he kissed her with a heated passion she never felt before. Not with Edward. Not with Jacob. She kissed him with equal amount of passion until he finally pulled away and with one last wink, whispered.

'Until next time Lil darling'

He jumped up and walked away, leaving her on the ground, still coming down from her orgasm. Se lifted her head and stared at his retreating body, well mostly his arse,

'You're a bastard Jasper Hale. Hot and sexy but still and bastard'

She heard his light chuckle and flopped back on the ground. Thinking of all the emotion of that last kiss, thinking about how Jasper just made her feel and excited, knowing there will defiantly be a next time.


	4. Irresistible Sex God

**A/N: Hey guys you know the drill, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. If anyone wants to make any requests, I will happily have a go at writing them for you guys. I love to read your reviews good and bad, so anything you want in these one-shots let me know, I write these for you guys. Sorry for any mistakes.  
**

**~Lovelife xx**

* * *

Internet.

That's where everything happens in this age, doesn't it. Facebook to contact friends or Twitter to tell everyone what you had for lunch last night, meaningless things no one cares about. Emails for important documents. Games,shopping,ebay even porn. So when Bella decided that Edward wasn't enough for her what could she do. She still loved him of course, he was her everything but his belief that it is essential for them to wait until he finally touched her was driving her insane.

It was after another one of his constant rejects of her advance that drove her irrational thinking. If the internet can offer so many amazing and countless opportunities then it must be able to offer her some release. Not just porn, no. She'd never admit it to anyone but her own fingers were not satisfying her urges any more. Its got to that point when she needs more than a quick self pleasure and a hurried release that she's done in the short time she has considering Edward was always with her. st of the time she done it in the shower, the one place he wouldn't follow her to or when he'd quickly go home to see his family before coming back to her house to watch her sleep. She need flesh on flesh contact. She wanted more than a bed sheet to grip onto when she came or for her hips to grind against something when they would automatically arch. She wanted something longer and thicker inside her, you can guess what.

So it was the internet that saved her, she got herself one of them dating sites. Not one of them eharmony things, _are you looking for love. _No she had love, she wanted a fuck. BeNaughty, that was the name of the site. She didn't want all the idle chit chat that came before the meeting, she wanted someone who would fuck her then never call her, a one night stand. One raw and animalistic night that no one would ever know about. That's all she wanted.

It took her a few days before she found someone who didn't sound like a serial killer or look like a rapist. When she was about to give up hope and start searching places in Port Angeles that sold dildos or even order one of the Ann Summers website, she found someone.

** JW-Cowboy-1844!**

_Not looking for a relationship, not even friends with benefits , wants someone to fuck whenever. _

No picture.

The only thing that makes her hesitate just the slightest, she shouldn't do it, not only is she having an affair but with someone she has never met, someone she met online and doesn't have the faintest idea what he looks like. She should close the internet and stop this ridiculous notion of meeting up with someone just to fuck. She should. But the sexual frustrations that have been building up in her take control of her as she messages him, not really in control of her actions.

**Miss .B. to ****JW-Cowboy-1844!**  


_Where do you live? xx_

******JW-Cowboy-1844!** to Miss .B.

_Doesn't matter. Whenever and wherever you want darling. You up for it? xx_

**Miss .B. to ****JW-Cowboy-1844!**  


_God yes! Do you know Port Angeles, Washington? xx_

**JW-Cowboy-1844!** to Miss .B.

_Yes. xx_

**Miss .B. to ********JW-Cowboy-1844!**_**  
**_

_Tomorrow night at 9pm? Motel just on the border of Forks? xx _

**JW-Cowboy-1844!** to Miss .B.

_That's fine. Warning i like it hard. No feelings at all. xx_

**Miss .B. to ****JW-Cowboy-1844!**

_urg god! That's fine, perfect actually. xx _

**JW-Cowboy-1844!** to Miss .B.

_You like it rough lil lady? I can do rough, i could do you until it hurt, you'll be screaming name as you cum hard on my dick while i pound your pussy. xx _

**Miss .B. to ****JW-Cowboy-1844!**

_Oh Fuck me! xx_

**JW-Cowboy-1844!** to Miss .B.

_That's the plan darling. I bet you're wet for me right now. See you tomorrow ;) xx_

Bella groaned as she shifted in her seat, adjusting herself trying to create friction. Her whole vagina was throbbing as she craved the touch of a man she had never met. She changed into her pajamas, climbing into bed getting ready to fall sleep, excitement filling her as the anticipation of tomorrow washed over her. She fell back on the cushion about to drift of to sleep, well not before relieving herself from the dull ache that was circulating her lower regions.

* * *

She hesitated outside the door to their room. She had told Edward she was staying with Angela for the night and wouldn't be back till the morning. Se looked the door up and down her nerves finally kicking in. Just on the other side would be a man she had never met before, she was going to let him touch her and fuck her. Could she really do through with this?

_What if he had a disease?_

_What if he was an old pervy man?_

_What if he was a rapist or a murder?_

_What if he wanted to kidnap her and sell her to some sex slave ring were they would all pay to fuck her then pass her on to the next one._

Stop it! She scolded herself, You can't chicken out now. Just go in there, if you don't you'll be sexual frustrated forever and will burst you top at any slight touch. What if Mike decides to hug you and his dick is hard against your stomach? Wouldn't want to cum right there and then would you? No so get your fucking arse in there and screw the brains out of the probably hot guy in there.

With her mental pep talk over she gripped the door knob, took a deep breath and flung the door open.

She was met with the familiar back of a tallish man. He must have been about five foot nine with a broad back that was clad in a tight black t-shirt which showcased his muscle. He wore matching black jeans that fit him perfect to show of his round and probably firm arse. Lust instantly spiekd her system, she coul just imagine the fun she would have with that body. Her eyes traveled up as she took in every inch of him, her eyes landing on the mop of curly honey blonde locks that fell mid neck. She gasped slightly as the realization hit her.

Not a pervy old man. Well actually the old part was debatable.

Not a rapist.

Used to be a murderer.

Not wanting her to be a sex slave. No.

Nope it was just the brother of her boyfriend.

She heard him chuckle as his name escaped her lips, rather breathlessly.

Jasper Hale.

Jasper god damn Hale, had been talking dirty to her over the computer. Jasper Cullen who had set up this so he could fuck her. Jasper fucking Hale wh-

Her thoughts cut of as she knelt over and burst into laughter. Jasper Hale had a dating account. Not as funny as she was making it out to be but it certainly had some amusement to it. Suddenly he was knelt before her, slight worry flashed in his golden lust filled eyes, he obviously thought she was crazy but fuck she couldn't stop laughing.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

She managed to choke out a sentence through her hysterical laughing.

"Jasper fucking Hale on a dating site. Oh how fucking ironic. The irresistible sex God that is Jasper Hale needs help getting laid. Can you honestly say that isn't hilarious?"

She expected confusion or wariness, she was even prepared for him to be disgusted. Come on, she was nowhere near stunning enough to have the pleasure of screwing Jasper plus she probably looked like a mad woman the way she was shrieking with laughter. What she didn't expect was his eyes to fill with desire and slight amusement.

"So I'm irresistible am i?"

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Seriosuly Jazz have you seen your self, you're like a walking orgasm. A girl just has to look at you and BAM! She's cum right there and then!"

"Well darling if just looking at me will make you cum. What's going to happen when I'm actually in you?"

"Wait you still want to even though its me? Why?"

"Well you have a body i would love to ravish, i can smell that you're already wet and fuck that just turns me on. The intensity of your emotions is adding to that and Bella how you looked at yourself? You must be the sexiest human i have ever met, fuck your hotter than most vampires I've met."

"Really?"

She leaned towards him, her voice taking on a huskier tone, her breath on his face as she seductively pulled herself closer to him. Their chests now barley brushing against each other. She looked into his eyes and was hit with a wave of hunger and arousal.

Synchronized.

As they both lunged at each other, mouths instantly attaching. There was nothing sweet about this kiss, it was raw as they both thrust their tongues into each others mouth, both fighting for dominance. His hands fisted into her hair as he pulled at it causing her head to jerk back at he left a trail of harsh kisses down her neck, reaching her silk blouse he tore at the buttons with his teeth, tearing it in to. She grabbed his hair pulling his mouth back to hers as she pushed him flat on the floor, straddling his waist as she throw the remains of her shirt away. She pulled away so she could rip his shirt of, exposing the ridges of his stomach, she ran her fingers down them, loving the feel of them on her tips. She gave his a quick harsh kiss before pulling away, she made her way down his chest and stomach leaving hot wet kisses as she went, she reached the waist band of his jeans and licked back up the trail she just made. She ground her hips against his still clothed erection.

He quickly flipped them over, his hands on either side of her head, supporting his weight. He lent his head down and gripped the front of her bra between his teeth and in one fluid motion had it of her and throw to the side. He took her nipple into his mouth rolling it round with his teeth, biting and pulling, he sucked violently on it while he pinched the other one with his fingers. Her back arched and she ground, her thong becoming wetter with every second. He nestled his head between her breast as he gripped her hips with both hands and jerked her forward causing his arousal to rub harshly against her throbbing cunt. Teasingly slow he pulled of her jeans, trailing his ruff nails against her bare skin. He threw them away before cupping her pussy and fingering her whole through the silky material.

She gripped his belt and began to undo it with a rush she had never felt before. She finally undone it and he shuffled out of them, and of course Jasper Hale would do commando. His long, hard,thick length fell against her stomach and she reached down to run her thumb over the head causing a low growl to escaped from Jasper.

She gripped his shoulders in her hands and pushed him back on his knees, she knelt in front on him and gripped his dick, running her hand tortuously slow up and down it. She spoke in a deep, husky, lust filled voice.

"Have you ever wanted to be a wolf?"

His eyes shot open at her unexpected question. His hands found her hair again, curling into them.

"What kind of fucking question is that Bella?" He growled.

She replied in a faked innocent, sweet voice. "Well i just thought a wolf would like doggy style"

His eyes glazed as he understood what she was implying. He watched her in fascination as she shuffled back from him and jumped on the bed turning around, dropping her hands so she was on her hands and knees in front of him.

"Take me Jazz"

He didn't have to be told twice. Promptly he jumped to his feet and positioned himself behind her. Feet planted apart and dick at her entrance, rubbing slow circles around her whole to tease her. She groaned out her frustrations and hastily pushed her self back on his dick, it entering her just the slightest. He gripped her hips hard and thrust forward violently, crashing into her, she let out a roar of pleasure. From this angle he was hitting all her nerves, setting her system alight with pushed her hips back as he continued to thrust into her violently. His fingers leaving red marks on her hips and he continued to ferociously pump into her, jerking her forward at the impact. She could feel herself building higher and higher, she nearly lost control when he reach around and started to rub her clit in time with his thrusts.

"So fucking close Bella"

Jazz, oh fuck Jazz. I. Can't.-Hold it any longer" She panted.

"Don't Bella. Cum for me and only me"

She came hard around him, screaming his name as the juices flowed fast from her pussy around his dick. She felt his finger dip slightly into her whole while his cock was still pumping into her, she turned her head and saw him bring his finger to his mouth and suck it.

"You taste fucking amazing!"

He soon came into her, filling her up with his seed, groaning out her name while dropping his head between her shoulder blades. They stayed in that position, both content with their fucking. He was still in her when she broke the comfortable silence. Panting out,

"Fucking sex God!"


End file.
